Secret of the Hood
by robinthethird
Summary: Tim could admit to making a huge mistake by touching the stupid red hood but that didn't excuse Jason's behavior. He would get revenge for this.
1. The Hood

_A/N: Is it cliche to say this came to me in a dream? Cause it did. This verse is probably going to be a series of drabbles about trust issues within the Batfam when Jason comes home and gives up being the Red Hood but leading up to a relationship that doesn't completely suck._

Jason didn't seem to be anywhere in the Manor or in the Cave and neither were Dick and Alfred. Perhaps a shopping trip? Damian was in the yard 'training' (read playing with) his dog and Bruce was on a date with some nameless woman or another. Tim pretty much had the Manor and the Cave all to himself.

Perfect.

Now he could finally get his hands on the stupid red hood and see what was so special about it. Jason had it put into the case with his old Robin uniform. He had said something along the lines of keeping the past where it belongs and not being that person anymore. Yet he wouldn't let anyone touch the stupid thing before it was put in the case.

That was one of the top reasons it caught Tim's attention, aside from just belonging to Jason. If Jason didn't want anyone to inspect it or even touch it, then there must be some secret he was hiding. Tim had already been through Jason's room, which was a terrifying mess, and found nothing out of the ordinary.

Tim crept down the stairs to the Cave, taking his time, and double checking it's emptiness. Then he made his way to the case containing the red hood and typed in the four diget code. Tim looked around the Cave once more just to be sure he was absolutely alone and reached inside for the hood.

He looked into the face of the hood and recalled all the time's Jason had been wearing it while attacking him. This part of it was nothing new to him. Tim turned it over in his hands, holding it delicately like an ancient artifact that might crumble into dust at any moment, and peered into the interior of the hood.

It looked as though it would be incrediably uncomfortable wear. There was nothing really, well, special about it- other than the fact that it was Jason's. Um, _no_, he didn't have a crush, thank you very much. Tim rolled his eyes at himself as his thoughts spiraled into places he didn't want to think about right now or ever.

Tim stared at the hood for a while, pondering whether or not it would be a good idea to try it on. Just for shits and giggles. He raised it over his head and gasped softly when it was lifted out of his hands. He braced himself for the confrontation that was sure to come and turned around.

Jason was giving him a look somewhere between loathing hatred and murderous intent. He pushed Tim away from the case then replaced the hood back inside and closed the thin glass door gently. He turned back to face Tim, tense, and glaring. Tim bit his lip and looked down, shamed.

"First you go through my shit and now this." Jason's voice was edged with steel and it gave Tim goosebumps. He sounded a lot like Batman when interrogating petty gang members. "What the hell?"

Tim took a deep breath and looked up at Jason with all the calmness as he could muster. He studied the former Red Hood and took in how much effort he was putting into holding back a beating Tim probably deserved.

"I just wanted to look at it. That's all." Tim fell back a pace and into a subtle defensive position with his hands up in a gesture of surrender.

"I know you don't trust me, Replacement."

Jason's hand darted out and gripped Tim's wrist tightly, forcing him to turn around. He squeezed and twisted Tim's wrist up behind his back while his other hand crept up Tim's neck, squeezing just enough to make Tim lightheaded.

"I'm _sorry_!"

The apology came out with a hint of desperation and a whimper. They both jumped when Dick's laughter echoed down the stairs and Jason released Tim, feeling some satisfaction as he dropped to his knees.

"Touch my shit again and I'll break you." Jason trailed his fingers across Tim's cheek gently then slapped it hard enough to sting. "Got it?"

Tim nodded silently then glared daggers at Jason's back as he walked across the Cave to the stairs. Tim could admit to making a huge mistake by touching the stupid red hood but that didn't excuse Jason's behavior. He would get revenge for this and very soon. A plan was already forming.


	2. Poison

Jason was aware of his consciousness mostly because of the pounding in his head, the soreness in his throat, and the ache in his stomach. He inhaled through his nose, held it, then let the breath go. There was bad taste in his mouth, hinting at the cause of his sore throat. Jason had a pretty good idea considering the events that had taken place yesterday...night..?

He scowled and stretched out his arms and legs in an attempt to get more comfortable in bed. His eyes shot open when his fingers touched warm skin and he was frozen in place as he stared with confusion at the boy next to him. He made himself look away and take notice of his whereabouts. This was his room in his the fucking manor yet there was still someone else here that completely did not belong at all whatsoever.

Jason groaned as his stomach rolled and turned on to his back. The bathroom was, at most, four paces away from this side of the bed, but he didn't think he would make it there in time. It seemed to be forever ago since he had gotten this sick. His stomach rolled again and Jason covered his mouth with his hand as if that would make the vomit settle.

"Are you gonna throw up again?" That voice. Jason glared and removed his hand to speak only to slap it back on to contain a dry heave. "Emptied the bucket. S'on your side."

Jason cautiously leaned over the edge of his bed and found a slightly smelly bucket waiting for him to use it. The smell of previous uses filtered through his nose and prompted Jason to use it again. He absolutely hated being sick, and especially in front of another person, but it really couldn't be helped.

When he was finished, Jason wiped mouth with a tissue from his nightstand that he didn't remember having, and blew his nose. He lay on his back, with an arm across his eyes, and concentrated on his breathing. The bed dipped and the other walked around the bed to empty the bucket once more. He came back and sat on the edge of the bed at Jason's waist. "Do you feel any better?"

"Just shut up, Drake..." Jason peeked at Tim from under his arm. "Why are you even here?"

Tim smiled sadly and pulled Jason's arm away from his face to feel his forehead. It was still a little warmer than usual but a lot better than it was yesterday. He was mildly surprised Jason wasn't resisting him now that he seemed in his right mind. "You called for me, dummy."

"I called for you? Why the hell would I call for /you?" Jason was glaring again but then he just seemed to give up and closed his eyes.

"I don't know. Why did you get between me and that flower bomb?" Tim felt like that was such a silly thing to say but the best way to describe Poison Ivy's latest technique. Giant blooms that spewed a heady perfume with sickening side effects. "Why did you keep asking me to stay here with you?"

"Why are you still talking?" Jason cracked an eye open, very obviously irritated with being questioned. They had gone in together as a team, Red Hood, Red Robin, Nightwing, and Batman and Robin. It was fucking Dick's idea to do it that way but it had worked out in the end. Ivy was back in Arkham where everyone /else thought she belonged but her little bombs had taken out Dick, Damian and almost Tim but for some reason Jason had thought it was a good idea to take a hit for Tim. That in itself didn't sit right with him at all.

Tim sighed, moving around the bed to the other side and made for the door. He didn't have to take this from Jason after staying up with him for the past thirty six hours while his system fixed itself. He didn't have to stay here especially after Jason's little stunt in the cave only a week ago. Who did he think he was?

The bedsheets rustled and Jason was dry heaving into the bucket again before Tim opened the door. Now he had the choice of leaving Jason to suffer by himself or staying until he was sure that the side effects had left his system. A little voice in his head told him to keep walking because it was Jason but a louder voice told him to stay because it was the right thing to do.

That decided him. Tim moved back to the bed, to Jason, and rubbed soothing circles into his back until he was finished. Jason stayed slumped over the edge, stomach tight, throat aching. Being sick was something he didn't miss at all. "You owe me big time, Jay." Tim flicked Jason in the ear to punctuate his point and stretched out behind him. Jason taking the flower bomb for him wasn't the revenge that Tim wanted but it would do.

And right now, he was dreadfully tired.


End file.
